


Легенда о Чернильном художнике

by AvteyaBerg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama, F/M, First Love, Legends, Minor Character Death, Mystical Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvteyaBerg/pseuds/AvteyaBerg
Summary: Эта легенда о тех, в чьих силах перекроить судьбу человека, тех, кто может соткать людям счастье. Она о Перекройщиках. Вернее об одном из них: о Роланде Монтайне, более известном как Чернильный Художник.
Relationships: Роланд/Арманда





	Легенда о Чернильном художнике

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Перекройщик](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763362) by Исгерд Стальная. 



О Перекройщиках известно немного: лишь то, что они исполняют желания за определенную плату. И какова цена желаемого известна только тем, кто заключил сделку с Перекройщиком. Но я приоткрою для вас завесу этой тайны. Перекройщики, жадные и жестокие существа, не возьмут у вас ни серебра, ни золота, они примут лишь годы вашей жизни, неумолимо сократив ее. Но больше всего они жаждут получить вашу душу: она обладает колоссальным запасом энергии, которая добавляет Перекройщику годы жизни. Хотя... Есть один Перекройщик, одна черта которого отличает его от других. История его жизни стала легендой, которая рассказывается детям на ночь. И едва ли кто-то сейчас сможет сказать, что в ней правда, а что - вымысел.  
Его звали Роланд Монтайн. Он был Перекройщиком, ребенком от союза человека и демона. В большинстве своем Перекройщики предпочитали жить на одном месте долгие века, но и немало было тех, кто предпочитал скитаться по свету. Роланд был одним из последних. Ему не нравилось сидеть на месте слишком долго, потому что так многое проходит мимо. Ему был интересен этот мир и то, как его меняет время. Но больше всего ему были любопытны люди. Они всегда были для него загадкой. Он был совсем юн, но за свои 387 лет жизни он встретил немало людей: добродушных и тщеславных, наивных и коварных, развязных и скромных, честных и подлых. Он видел монархов, которые, забыв о своей гордости, стоя на коленях, умоляли скроить им счастье, матерей, в слезах умолявших вылечить их детей или вернуть их из мертвых, молодых писателей, художников, музыкантов, которые получив столь желаемый талант, но не получив не менее желаемую славу, доживали свой недолгий век, жалкими, безвестными людьми, не узнавшими цену своим творениям.  
Он видел их и не понимал. Не понимал, почему они готовы отдать половину своей жизни и даже больше ради таких вещей, как счастье, любовь, талант, слава.  
Роланд был ребенком от союза человека и демона. И демонского в нем было больше. Ему были неведомы людские желания, он хотел лишь поглотить как можно больше человеческих душ.


End file.
